Letting a Ghostroid in our airship
Is the 85th overall in the series. Rainita Let Lord Phoebe stayed in the tigeroid airship by lord phoebe winning in a game when they're young called Stone-Pizza-Christmas Note Don't get angry at this episode because Erica Schroeder will be voiced by Rai in only one clip and the rest will be Jillian Michaels Transcript Dragonoid Ship: (LORD PHOEBE SNORES) Lord Phoebe's Dream: Lord Phoebe: Ooh a realm card! Rainita: What do you think your taking! (RAINITA USE GOLDEN POWER INSIDE HER) (LORD PHOEBE TRIES TO RUN) Rai: Were do you think your going! Lord Phoebe: Oh No! I am surrounded by tigeroids! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP Real world: (LORD PHOEBE WAKES UP EARLY WITH FEAR) Tigeroid Ship Rainita's Room (RAINITA SNORES) (LORD PHOEBE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR) Hallways (RAINITA WAKES UP & ANSWERS THE DOOR) Lord Phoebe: Can I stay with you? Rainita: Your still evil with ghostroid matter passing through your blood. The answer is no Lord Phoebe: But I will have more nightmares if I am without you Rainita: OK! But Only if you beat me in Stone-Pizza-Christmas! If you win, you get to stay here forever, but if I win, You will get out of my life Rainita & Lord Phoebe Both: Stone Pizza Christmas Shoo! (RAINITA USES STONE) (LORD PHOEBE USES PIZZA) Lord Phoebe: Ha! Pizza make stone delicious! (The Next Morning) Living Room (RAI YAWNS) Rai: How is mah gurl going Rainita: Good. and Someone is staying here permanently! Tori: Show Me! SHOW ME! Sena: If it's my immature sisters I would get very angry & yell out your name (RAINITA REVEALS LORD PHOEBE) Lord Phoebe: Hey Suckeroids Rainita: No Insulting sentences Finn: Lord Phoebe! Donha: I shouldn't expect you! Sena: Let's destroy her like crazy Rai: Lets also Kick her butt! Rai: Tai Chi Hwa! Fire Finn: Bing! Ice Sena: Pong! Wind Tori: Hal! Energy Donha: Seok! Stone! (USES ELEMENTAL TAI CHI ON LORD PHOEBE) (RAINITA PROTECTS LORD PHOEBE) Rainita: Don't attack her! She is just my be-loving sweetheart cousin! I really miss her good heart Rai: Come with me! Rai: Did you know the last time we accidentally invite a ghostroid without you in here? It possessed Finn and bothered us We won't let that happen again Rainita: Trust me Rai! Phoebe is my sweetheart (DARK SENA KNOCKS ON THE DOOR) Rainita: Come in Dark Sena: How is it going tigeroids! Rai: I thought you loved calling us suckeroids Dark Sena: I stopped calling you that. I herd your having a sleep over Lord Phoebe! Can you invite me & Sena? Rainita: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH Sure! Rai: I have a bad feeling about Lord Phoebe. Don't you have it too Tori? Tori: I think because she is a ghostroid Rainita's Room: Rainita: I would first write an invitation for Rai! I like him Rai's Room (RAI PLAYS HIS VIDEO GAME) Tori: Rai! Rainita Sent you something! (RAI PAUSES HIS GAME) (RAI READS THE LETTER) Rai: Hm Rainita's Room Rai: I herd you invited me because you love me Lord Phoebe: Rai! I dare you to take off your clothes except your underwear Rai: OK! (RAI TAKES OF HIS CLOTHES & LEAVES ON HIS UNDERWEAR) Rainita: You just explode my brain Phoebe! Let's play Truth or Dare Sena: Yes! Me first! Rainita, Is it true that your in major love with Rai? Rainita: Yes! Phoebe, Is it true that your Rai's ex-crush Lord Phoebe: Yes! Dark Sena And Sena Classic, I dare you to put makeup on Rai and put a dress on him! But first, Play Stone-Pizza-Christmas, I will explain how you play! (LORD PHOEBE WHISPERS HOW TO PLAY STONE-PIZZA-CHRISTMAS) Sena & Dark Sena Both: Stone Pizza Christmas Shoo! (DARK SENA USES PIZZA) (SENA USES CHRISTMAS) Sena: I win! Pizza Store closes on Christmas (SENA GETS THE MAKE UP & HER DRESS) (RAI GETS SHOCKED) Lord Phoebe: Before that Sena, Let me do this Lord Phoebe: Tai Chi Myeon! Sleep! (RAI RESTS) Sena: Perfect timing (After She Does That) Rai: What Happened (RAI GETS UP) (RAI LOOKS IN THE MIRROR) Rai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M WEARING A DRESS & MAKEUP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Rai: I knew Lord Phoebe was up to no good Rai: NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (LORD PHOEBE LAUGHS) Living Room: (RAI RUNS TO THE OTHER CHASERS!) Rai: Boys! You wouldn't believe what Phoebe did to me Tori: Who are you? I think I have a crush on you! My name is Tori Rai: Tori you know who I am, In case you didn't recognize me, My name is Rai! Finn, Tori & Donha: Oooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tori: Rai is wearing a dress Rai: Stop making fun of me! Or, (RAI PULLS OUT HIS FIRE TAI CHI) Finn: OK! Calm down Rai Rai: I can't! Tell me i'm dreaming please! Please tell me I am in a dream! Donha: This is the real world Rai: Oh! I will see you later! (RAI WALKS BACK TO RAINITA'S ROOM) Rainita's Room (RAI TRIPS INTO RAINITA'S ROOM WITH HIS HIGH HEELS) Rai: UGH! I hate this outfit! I wish this never happened Lord Phoebe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look like an immature girl! Rainita: Stop it cousin! At least he is still a boy! Rainita: Are you OK my love Rai: Yes honey Rainita: I knew you would be OK (RAI & RAINITA KISSES EACH OTHER ON THE LIPS) Rainita: Now come in carefully Rai: OK (RAI & RAINITA PARTIES FOR 3 HOURS) (3 hours later) Rai: Wow that was fun Right Rainita? Rainita: Yes! It's super fun by the way Rai: If only I was an actual girl, then I would do all this stuff Rai: Being a boy is super brutal Rainita: I Know right? Rai: Yes. I love you Rainita Rainita: I love you too! (RAINITA & RAI SLEEPS) (LORD PHOEBE TOUCHES RAI'S HEAD) Lord Phoebe: HEHEHE (LORD PHOEBE GOES TO SLEEP) Dream World Phoebe: Hi Rai! I miss you! Would you care for a pony ride? Rai: Why Sure (RAI HOPS ON) (RAI & PHOEBE LAUGHS AS THE PONY FLIES & RUNS) Rai: This is fun right? Phoebe: It sure is! You should have liked me instead of Rainita! Real World Rai: Well! That was a weird dream! (Next Morning) Living Room Rai: How is it going? Tori: Good Dark Sena: I Want you to know this. Lord Phoebe created me 6 years ago before her ghostroid infection. Rai: Oh! No wonder you and Impostered Rai were acting so evil Dark Sena: Here is my flashback Dark Sena's Flashback: Dark Sena: After Phoebe had a bad time, She was angry (PHOEBE SLAMS THE DOOR) Phoebe (In Flashback): If you hate me! Then I am staying in this room permanently! Phoebe (In Flashback): Ugh! I'm nice. Why are they making fun of me! What can I achieve? (PHOEBE LOOKS AT HER GRANDFATHER'S CREATION CARD) Phoebe (In Flashback): Nice! Dark Sena: She Used it to create me (PHOEBE CREATES DARK SENA AND IMPOSTERED RAI) (PHOEBE KNEELS DOWN) Phoebe (In Flashback): I have created you! Impostered Rai (In Flashback): You Did? Phoebe (In Flashback): Yes! I have created you. Because the rest of my family hates me except Rainita & My Brother. I created you to like me Dark Sena (In Flashback): We are sorry that you only have two person that likes you only. (DARK SENA & IMPOSTERED RAI HUGS PHOEBE Flashback) (Flashback Ends) Real World: Dark Sena: That's how she created me. Then She Backstabbed me for defeating her pupils (ALARM BEEPING) Rainita: Emergency incoming attack! Finn: Lord Phoebe! I knew she was up to no good Tigeroid Ship Exterior Rainita: Alright Lord Phoebe! This end now! (RAINITA TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Rainita: Is anyone ready? Dark Sena: Ready (DARK SENA TRANSFORMS TO DRAGONOID FORM) Donha: Rock & Roll (DONHA TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Tori: Bubblegum & a Wish (TORI TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Sena: A bucket of water (SENA TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Finn: Cool as Ice (FINN TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Rai: I don't think i'm ready! Lord Phoebe started this! I don't think I would use my tai chi cards with high heels! And if I do, I would fall! (RAI CRIES) Rainita: It's OK Rai! Don't let fear get into you! Here is some help. Stone-Pizza-Christmas! Rainita: If You win, you can't tai chi for the day. But if I win, It proves to me you can do it. Rai & Rainita: Stone Pizza Christmas Shoo! (RAI USES CHRISTMAS) (RAINITA USES STONE) Rainita: Stone Smashes Christmas! Rai: Thanks Rainita! I am now burning & ready (RAI TRANSFORMS TO TIGEROID FORM) Lord Phoebe: Looks like you are gonna drown! (LORD PHOEBE TRANSFORMS TO DRAGONOID FORM) Lord Phoebe: Tai Chi Su! Water (USES ELEMENTAL TAI CHI) (RAINITA USES GOLDEN SHIELD BUT HITS ON RAI'S FACE) Rai: I got wet & it hurts! At least the make up is off! Rai: Tai Chi Hwa! Fire! Finn: Jeon! Lightning! Sena: Chun! Stream Tori: Hwing! Return! Donha: Seok! Stone Rainita: Su! Water Dark Sena: Yam! Flame (USES TAI CHI) (LORD PHOEBE GETS HIT) Rainita: Time for me to finish her up (RAINITA USES GOLDEN ENERGY POWER & BLASTS IT ON LORD PHOEBE) (LORD PHOEBE GETS HIT) Lord Phoebe: I curse you tigeroids! Including you Dark Sena! I will get you soon! (Later in the night) Tigeroid Ship Interior Rainita's Room: (RAINITA TAKES OF THE DRESS FROM RAI) Rainita: There! Feeling better? Rai: Yes Rainita: I also found your actual clothes that Lord Phoebe hide. Rai: Thanks! (PUTS BACK HIS CLOTHES) Rai: I finally feels safe in my actual clothes! Thanks for this! Rainita: Here is a reminder! You can come anytime to my room! Even when you don't knock on my door Rai: I would also thank you for letting me face my fears! (RAINITA SMILES AND GIVES RAI A HUG) Glitches * Lord Phoebe replaces "s" in suckeroids with an "f" to make it fuckeroids * Rai was still wearing a dress & make up in his dream where lord phoebe touched him(Combined glitch with 4th glitch) * Lord Phoebe was voiced by Tara Strong (Only When she got defeated) instead of Kelly Metzger * I'n Rai's dream where lord phoebe touched his forehead, He was still voiced by Jillian Michaels instead of Erica Schroeder (Combine Glitch with 2nd glitch) Category:Episodes focusing on girls Category:Season 3